


【寡红】流浪者之歌

by DelphineLiu



Series: 流浪者之歌 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, 为防止剧透之后出场的人物会以后慢慢添加
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineLiu/pseuds/DelphineLiu
Summary: “有如来去无踪的流浪者在林边点燃一点火星。”——《当代英雄》复联4后开的脑洞，前些日子翻出了大纲，慢慢填。
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Wanda Maximoff
Series: 流浪者之歌 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669132
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC预警  
> *大量私设预警  
> *为圆满本文CP，幻红寡鹰关系设定为友情。

随着最后一角记录有数据的纸张在壁炉里化为灰烬，Natasha Romanoff完成了这一次暗杀任务的扫尾工作。暗杀的对象是Levski博士，一名据说很有才华的但有意叛国出逃的军械专家。几天前Natasha开始跟踪他，潜入他家中观察目标生活。Levski是独居男子，生活算不上规律，喜好饮酒，偶尔出门约会和打牌。Natasha在潜入中给他饮食中下了毒——但还没来得及用上，她就轻而易举地在目标出门时从小巷中现身制服了他，问出他所联络的敌方间谍地址后扭断了他的脖子。  
那是快两天前的事了，发出信号通知后勤来收尸之后，Natasha迅速赶往Levski提供的地址，稍微花了一些时间解决了驻守的间谍，焚毁了还未来得及发出的数据文件。  
完美无缺。她匆匆离去，从一间不起眼的民宅进入内部的密道回到广场总部的路上这样想着，心里是自得，甚至有些雀跃的，但脸上完全没有表现。

“Romanoff同志。你完成得很好。”办公桌后的上级肯定了她，但语气颇有些怪异的沉重。“你的下一个任务暂时取消了——”  
“等一下，局长同志，为——”年轻姑娘急切地想要询问。  
“你的父亲，Petrovich同志去世了，我相信你会需要一点时间与家人们在一起。你的下一个任务我已经安排了其他人接替。”  
她有一瞬间不知道说什么，最后胡乱点点头退出去。  
局长的声音从她身后响起；“节哀顺变，Romanoff同志。”

她回到莫斯科郊外的家中时天早已黑了，月色很暗，她摸索着打开院门，穿过庭园去按响门铃。Natasha的母亲和弟弟已经换上了丧服，她弟弟Alexei比她要小八、九岁，才满 15岁不久，长得很高但是眉眼稚嫩，有些生疏地望着常年不在家的姐姐。两个人看上去都已经哭了很久。Natasha刚刚进门，就被母亲紧紧抱住，再然后弟弟也犹犹豫豫地环了上来。母亲呜咽着在她耳边说了什么，弟弟埋在她们肩头。她忍不住也流了泪，安抚地回抱了他们。  
母亲问她是否想吃些汤和面包，其实她赶回来一路什么也没吃，但此刻气氛沉重，她并不觉得饿，便摇摇头拒绝了。她跟着母亲先一起安抚了弟弟上床睡觉，然后回到父母的卧室。

Natasha和母亲一起躺在床上。熄了灯。多年的特工训练令她在与人同睡时毫无睡意——即使同睡的人是她母亲，何况她上次和母亲同床睡觉，大概是十岁之前的事情了。房间里非常暗，但她曾经受过夜视能力的训练，因此仍能看清事物的轮廓，她从天花板巴洛克风格的雕塑花纹看到枝形吊灯，又去看墙上的装饰油画和窗帘的褶皱，这种漫无目的的观察持续了好一会儿，直到她听到母亲低低的抽泣声。  
“妈妈？”  
Natasha支起身悄声询问，她能够理解母亲的悲伤和无助——毕竟父母如此相爱。父亲是性情柔软天真的母亲的支柱。而尽管Natasha和父亲的关系算不上亲密，她也不得不承认父亲可以说是整个家庭的支柱。

她记事以来跟父亲在一起的记忆并不多。  
家里只有爸爸一个人工作，一开始是在列宁格勒做警察。父亲对这份工作很认真，经常早出晚归，大概也做得很好，因为他好像每隔两三年就升职一次，还立了功，解决了一个什么挺重要的“历史遗留问题”。一直到她七八岁的时候，那段时间不论是学校还是家周围，气氛总是很阴郁紧张，已经升任要职的父亲忽然就不怎么去工作了，而是越来越久地留在家里， Natasha问爸爸为什么没有去上班的时候，父亲摸了摸她一头灿烂柔软的红发，说“我要保护你和妈妈呀。”  
然后他们有了Alexei，生下弟弟之后妈妈就病了一场，父亲和Natasha花了许多时间照顾婴儿，导致很长一段时间里她对Alexei的印象就是一个浅色头发吐着泡泡晚上经常大哭的小东西。  
Alexei两三岁时，环境已经越来越轻松了，父亲也开始回去工作。有次他出门上班结果一去就是两天，回来的时候整个人容光焕发，拿着崭新的制服和委任令，说他得到了斯大林同志的接见，还升了职。  
父亲就这样成了高级军官，他们一家就此搬到了莫斯科。

卫国战争开始的那一年，Natasha刚刚拿到不完全中学的毕业证。她毕业当夜，轰炸声四起，拉开了战争的序幕。父亲一早便离家去作领兵打仗的准备。偶尔匆匆回来，也很快又匆匆离去。  
几天后父亲又一次行色匆匆地回来，这次在家待得更久一些，与母亲几乎整夜地商量了什么。第二天离开时就带上了Natasha，路上他郑重地对长女说：“我们塔莉亚长大了，也能学着保护家人了。”  
父亲把她带到了安全局。  
Natasha当时十四岁，容色出众，按理说并不是间谍和特工的最佳人选。但经过一段时间的训练之后这种看法就不攻自破了。也许是因为小时候在列宁格勒，母亲教过她一点舞蹈，Natasha动作灵活，身手敏捷，训练完成得极好。更难得的是她冷静聪明，学东西总是很快。她的教官非常兴奋，直夸她是个好苗子。  
虽然训练很辛苦，但她不讨厌安全部，不单是因为她学到的东西能够保护家人和国家，更令她感到满足的是， Natasha在这里能够证明自己。她甚至越来越喜欢这个地方了。许多奔赴前线的军官儿女都在安全部一起受训，Natasha在这里结识了好几个新朋友，比如Lena——教官们都说Lena很有天赋，未来会成为厉害的狙击手。

之后她有很久没有见过父亲，她想母亲和弟弟也是。父亲总是在前线，他的军衔越来越高了，与之相对地，战况也越来越凶险胶着。安全部的年轻孩子们不再仅仅是学习和训练，他们开始兼任情报人员、护士和侦察人员，偶尔出一出被大人们认为是“不太危险”的任务，在莫斯科和前线之间奔走。  
斯大林格勒保卫战期间是德军空袭最频繁最危险的时刻，年轻孩子们缩在安全部总部的花岗岩地下室里，听着头顶不知何方传来远远近近沉闷的爆炸声。每几个小时几人一组轮班接管电报机，前线战报被嘀嘀哒哒紧张地接收，相应的命令又被第一时间嘀嘀哒哒地发出去。不轮值电报机的年轻孩子围着一台收音机，凝神从咝咝的电流杂音里辨认战地广播的内容，毫无准备地，Natasha从收音机听到父亲在战壕中嘶喊着鼓舞士气，很短，只有几句话，声音还因背景嘈杂的炮火和电流音干扰而时断时续，但她还是一下子就认出了那个声音，忍不住哭了出来。  
那是这么久以来，她第一次重新听到家人的声音。  
坐在身边的Lena担心地问她，塔莉亚，你还好吗。  
她很快平静下来，说：“我还好，Lena，我很好，我们会赢的。”

后来他们确实赢了。  
父亲的军队马不停蹄奔赴库尔斯克。然后是下一处再下一处战场，直至最终的胜利。  
死伤惨重，但毕竟是胜利了。举国欢庆，红旗飘扬。父亲战功赫赫，和其他的英雄一起受到褒奖。她也领到一枚勋章，正是父亲颁发给她的，公式化地微笑着跟她行军礼，对她说“做得不错，Romanoff同志。”  
她如今回想起这个场景甚至在悲伤里感到有一些滑稽。

床褥簌簌地响了一声，是母亲在一片黑暗中坐起。她倾身不怎么准确地抱住了Natasha——额头在女儿的肩膀上笨拙地撞了一下。  
“——妈妈？”Natasha感受到母亲微微发着抖，她担忧地低声询问：“你……你要告诉我什么吗？”  
她特工职业病不合时宜地发作，几乎就要萌生什么父母卷入权力暗流的胡思乱想。好在母亲接下来哽着声音的讲述与她任何一个离谱的猜测都不相同。

Natasha小时候尚且不觉得什么，但随着年纪渐长，兼之在安全部工作，她隐约也猜出了母亲身份来历并不平凡，但真正听母亲讲出Anastasia Romanoff这个名字时她依然惊了好一会儿。听母亲讲她当年全家人被分别关押，她和Lucretia嬷嬷被关在一个阴暗的石屋，又是如何被贴身卫队长，也就是父亲，带着几名部下趁看守不备解救出来，从此隐姓埋名踏上长达数年的流亡之路。

“开始的几年我们总是居无定所，稍有风吹草动就谨慎地逃去新的地方。最远的时候，我们一度到了雅库茨克，就我和你父亲。我们在那里结了婚。”母亲脸上还带着泪，但讲到这里的时候短暂地微微笑开。  
“直到我们谨慎地确定国内情况基本稳定，我们才敢慢慢地回来。我们最终回到了彼得格勒——噢，该叫列宁格勒了。大家都相信沙皇最后的后裔也早已被处决，如果还有人活着，也应该早就逃到了天涯海角，怎么会有胆量再回来，住的地方还跟冬宫只隔了两条街。”

二月革命后十一年，夫妻俩终于回到了阔别已久的彼得格勒，不久，他们将Lucretia也接到离他们不远处定居。刚刚从东躲西藏里安顿下来没多久，Anastasia就发现自己怀孕了。  
圣诞将近时，他们迎来了长女的出生。Anastasia依偎着丈夫，满脸疲惫但难掩喜悦地注视着新生儿，说“我们叫她Natasha吧，Natasha Romanoff。”  
彼时夫妻二人尚且年轻，对未来仍抱有不怎么切实际的憧憬。郑重赋予长女皇族姓氏，是希望她长大后能够重振往日荣光。几日后，又依照皇族传统，请来Lucretia嬷嬷为新生儿占卜命运。

Lucretia嬷嬷姓氏已不可考，当年沙皇宫中都称她为Lucretia the Prorok，意为先知。隐约听说她确有预言家血统，能够解读神谕揭示一角命运，但因曾经做出的预言触怒过尼古拉二世，沙皇不想看到她，便叫她去宫邸教养Anastasia。  
Lucretia点燃一把香气特殊的药草，然后喃喃祈祷。夫妻二人看到她在袅袅的白烟中轻轻抬了抬手，知道这就是已经可以询问的讯号。他们首先发问：Natasha以后是否会作出一番事业？Lucretia神情恍惚低声祈祷，过了一会儿断断续续地解读预言说：这个孩子以后会杀掉自己的父亲，覆灭他的统治。  
夫妻二人吃了一惊，半信半疑，继续询问了女儿的终身大事，Lucretia继续低声祈祷，过了一会儿仿佛解出了虚空中的信息，艰涩地回答：这个孩子的配偶会是来自未来敌国的后裔，是未来另一个敌国的战士。  
Lucretia没有久留，做出一场预言仿佛极耗费体力。夫妻二人心事重重地送走年迈的预言家，相对无言。药草尚未完全燃尽，一缕缕烟气若有若无地升腾着，红发的婴儿对一切毫无所觉，恬静地睡在炉边摇篮里。

“我们当然觉得这个预言内容很荒谬，但这么多年，我们甚至都不再做什么复国大梦，可偶尔还会想起它……”  
“后来开始跟德国人打仗。我总是担心……你爸爸说，也许让你去安全局学些东西会很好。我也同意了。那么久……你爸爸和你都在前线，你也只是个年轻姑娘……我带着Alexei躲避轰炸，我也曾问过自己，是不是我过分地爱你弟弟却忽略了你……”  
母亲不住哭诉，她情绪濒临失控，到后面已经语无伦次。  
“好在……终于苦尽甘来。战后他得到嘉奖，转职升入主席团……前天他高高兴兴地下班回来，大衣内袋里揣回一瓶酒。他虽然从军中回来后便偶尔喝喝酒，但也只有特别高兴时才会贪杯，他兴致很高，一边喝了几杯一边说自己又升迁有望，夸你这么些年一直做得很好。我知道他心脏有问题，他太拼命了……却没拦住他……”

“妈妈。会好的，都过去了，你还有我和Alexei呢。”Natasha感受母亲的眼泪不断落在她肩头，她抚着母亲的背安慰道：“Lucretia嬷嬷那个可笑的所谓预言——她大概是喝了太多酒了。忘了它吧。”  
Natasha花了好些时间才让母亲稍微平静下来。母亲经历了数年奔波流亡的日子，就越发不希望女儿吃苦，觉得自己对女儿进入安全部这件事负有责任，因此对她有所亏欠。但Natasha并不向往母亲所理解的“女孩儿应有的生活”，相反，安全部的生活给了她充分的成就感。她将母亲揽在臂弯中，絮絮讲了一些安全部的趣事（当然，省去了危险任务和暗杀的那部分），讲她在安全部认识的朋友，同事们都很好。母亲仍模糊地啜泣，断断续续，但声音渐渐低下去直至消失。  
凌晨时分她们终于相继陷入浅眠。

第二天就是葬礼，一家人都起的很早。吃过简单早饭后Natasha绕到桌子另一侧去收碗碟，余光瞥过桌脚旁的地面，突然一愣。  
那正是她才见过的专家特供酒的瓶子。瓶子容量不大，贴着精致的琥珀色标签，此刻只剩下浅浅的一个底儿。三天前她曾撬开同样的瓶子的锡封，向里面注了一种新近研发的生物碱毒素，足以让任何人在服用后的两三个小时内死得像心脏病突发。  
Natasha感到一阵天旋地转，浑身的血液都轰鸣着冲击着耳鼓。  
她不知道自己是怎样强撑着把碗碟放到洗碗池里的。母亲和弟弟已经在门厅等她，她几乎是机械地穿过客厅，目光不由自主盯着墙上巨幅的全家福油画，那是战后授勋的时候画的，父亲穿着前襟挂满勋章的军装，母亲偎依着他，手揽着年幼的Alexei，穿着她最好的绸缎裙子，面容幸福又柔软，Natasha骄傲地站在父亲身侧，蓝色布拉吉胸口别着她自己的第一枚勋章。他们一家人都笑着。没有人预料到命运的残酷捉弄。

葬礼就在莫斯科西南郊外的墓园，来参加葬礼的人并不算多。一位父亲昔日的战友简短致辞，Natasha一概没听，机械地行礼、填土、默哀，捱过了葬礼，葬礼之后便以“还有任务”的借口逃回了安全部。她努力让自己不要去回想这一切，但现实是，时代的无情巨轮滚滚碾过，根本没有给她慢慢消化掉伤痛与命运和解的机会。  
她父亲过世前已经升入主席团，总领安全部，他一去世，内部便因权力更替明争暗斗。次年，安全部先是发生内乱，被镇压，紧接着就被内务部接手改组，从上到下的大换血持续了一年。  
等到Natasha终于从浑浑噩噩的状态中清醒过来，安全部已经变成了陌生的，可怕的，安全委员会。她接到一份没有拒绝选项的遴选令，被选入“红房子计划”。  
训练过程残酷得几乎可以说是泯灭人性，红房子教导她们冷漠、麻木、弱肉强食、自相残杀，她跟旧友Lena于这种境况下再次相见，竟就是不死不休的局面。  
身体改造，绝育手术，再一次身体改造……Natasha成了红房子王牌，代号“黑寡妇”。  
有段时间红房子的研究方向是冬日战士。冷冻舱被推进隔间，解冻，教官对着他念出一串词语，然后他便好像被接通电源一样苏醒，语气毫无起伏地汇报任务，做一切被要求做的事情，像是一架运转良好的大型机器。红房子研究人员简直是狂热地研究他，他们也曾试着制造属于红房子自己的“冬日战士”，但用了几个人去做实验，都失败了——据说不是直接将人洗成了生活不能自理的白痴就是灌输记忆与原主冲突造成精神错乱，研究人员推测制作过程可能需要生理和心理上都遭遇巨大的创伤……但总之，研究放缓，最后让冬日战士担任训练官，教导目前的王牌Natasha近身格斗。  
老实说这个训练过程糟透了。非常挫败，简直是挫败的几次方。  
他们都受过血清强化——因此存在于普通人身上的男女力量差异也同样存在于他们之间，但冬日战士还有一条沉重冷硬的金属胳膊，脊柱和双腿也做了相应的改造。这就导致力量差距被拉得更大。  
开始时他十分没轻没重，铁臂出手一拳直接打断了唯一的学生的锁骨。训练被迫暂停。后来他（在他的教官的命令下，感谢上帝）终于知道收敛了，但Natasha还是几乎无法对他做出有效的攻击，他总能轻而易举地挡住她的攻势，再后来他好像多了点儿人气儿，偶尔会对她的攻击动作做出评价——只有她自创的从对手身后起跳用大腿绞上对手脖子的动作得到了一句肯定。  
他的存在本身就提醒她，红房子是想让她成为跟冬日战士一样的机器，对她的每一次改造都让她越来越走向非人的方向，“非人的怪物”从此是她往后永无止尽的噩梦。

1985年，Anastasia过世。连年经历国丧，国内气氛低落，民众的葬礼被无限简化。Natasha赶回家的时候母亲已经下葬，她只能辗转联系几十年来鲜少往来的Alexei，开门的是他妻子，畏畏缩缩，尽力把两个孩子挡在身后，显然非常害怕她这个“克格勃工作人员”。  
Alexei带她去了墓园，在母亲的墓碑前放下一束花。她跟Alexei沉默地隔着几步的距离，全程没说上几句话。从墓园出来后，她便上了克格勃派来接她的车子，Alexei生硬而简短地在暮色里向她挥一挥手。  
Natasha知道，这就是告别了。  
她和自己的家人总是这样仓促地告别。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章时间线开始于美队3之后

变种基因抑制剂的代谢很慢，逃离the Raft监狱几个小时之后，Wanda才彻底恢复清醒。她环顾四周，现在他们仍在昆式战机上，幻视接管了驾驶，队长和猎鹰靠着她旁边的墙壁疲惫地睡着，凌乱地裹着几条毯子。她低头一看，自己身上也搭着一条。想到自己之前丧失战力，几乎是靠他们两个半拉半扶地带上战机，Wanda不由感到一阵愧疚。Natasha轻手轻脚地走过来向她手里塞了一杯水，用口型对她说“我们快降落了。”

借着暮色掩护，他们降落在伯尔尼郊外。

尽管他们已经逃出监狱、远离美国，但所面临的一切并未因此变得乐观多少。队长试图去买些基本的补给，结果离得老远就看到商场外屏滚动播放着几个人的通缉令，不得不先折回来，几个人暂且靠昆式战机里余留的速食罐头草草果腹。情况就是这样，这一架战机就是他们现在所拥有的的一切，没有基地，没有补给，没有后勤。没有合法身份——每个人都是美国乃至世界范围的通缉犯。装备和制服当然不够用，队长的制服倒是能穿，可未免太过显眼，Sam和Wanda身上甚至只有囚服。

他们裹着毛毯席地而卧，沉默地度过了第一个夜晚。

但并非毫无希望。

第一个转机就在第二天的早上到来了。几个人刚清点整理了战机上找到的所有物品，Natasha整理她携带的箱子，翻出了什么，发出一声意外地低笑。

“看我找到了什么——”

其他人都向她看去，Natasha手里拿着的像是个微型的黑色耳机。她在发梢和脸上涂抹了一些凝胶，将它戴在右耳耳侧。

Wanda目瞪口呆地看着Natasha在自己面前瞬间变了模样。头发奇异地变成了深金色，脸也完全变成另外一张。Natasha去套了条松松垮垮的裤子，又在腰上缠了两件衣服，再套上一件从战机里翻出来的男式美军夹克遮掩身材。她现在看起来完全就是一个年过五十的女人，面容严肃寡淡，像是Wanda在电影里常看到的那种不近人情的办事员。

看到他们的反应，Natasha用这张陌生的脸勾起一个满意的笑容：“——一个纪念品。”

没人会注意一个面容普通的中年女性。Natasha顺利地从最近的Lidl超市拎回了饮食、日用品和几套衣帽。

很快，幻视和Natasha又设法筛选出几个可供使用的假身份，档案上他们分别有了假名，身份是雇佣兵，这个职业为他们转入地下活动提供了相当的便利。虽然暂时还不能完全掩人耳目，但至少足够他们申请新的银行账户。

他们未来两年多流亡生活就这样开始了，起初的日子当然格外艰辛，幻视接管了战机的电脑，追踪起隐匿在暗流之下的犯罪团伙留下的蛛丝马迹——残余的九头蛇、恐怖活动、贩毒团伙、倒卖军火、贩卖人口、盗卖文物……并评估每一项作为任务的可行性，量力而行地筹划行动。尽管景况艰难，但Team Cap并未分崩离析，队伍还有了一个新的代号，“格森”。

她仍有归处。Wanda为此感到满足，并渐渐习惯起为任务奔波的日子。

队伍在迪纳拉山区困了几天了，任务从两天起就再无进展。

从两三个月前起他们开始追踪一票大宗外星军火倒卖交易——他们简直不能理解黑帮买这么多外星军火到底拿来干什么。他们掌握的线索有限，其实不是行动的好时机。但倘若任其发展下去——根据幻视的模拟推算——一个月内就能在欧洲引发轩然大波。Team Cap从意大利一路向北追溯，最后定位到斯洛文尼亚边境的一片山区当中。

而山区内部的地形比他们想象中更复杂。军火贩子们没有建起一座大型基地，而是利用和开凿天然岩洞，化整为零地散布在几座山头中。队伍被迫分头探查，通过通讯器联络交流信息，更糟糕的是随着探查的进行，他们发现这伙儿人所做的可能远不止是贩卖军火而已。

在他们再一次停下交流信息时，幻视沉静的声音加入进来，他根据他们踩点的结果进行扫描，给出了三处因防守严密，内部构造复杂的可疑地点。

他们立即分头赶往离自己最近的目标。

Wanda和Natasha一前一后按着定位谨慎地摸进山洞。这处山洞地形极尽复杂，简直就是迷宫。溶洞套着溶洞，通道连着通道，洞壁还被人工开凿出一些通路，有的尽头是死路，有的转出来又是一条溶洞，虚虚实实，根本摸不到门道。几次险之又险地与小股守卫擦肩而过，两人都惊出了一身冷汗。

开着公共频道的耳机里传来枪声和打斗声。队长，或者是Sam，也或许是他们两个那边，已经激烈地交上了火。

Natasha观察许久，竖起三根手指，示意大约有三波人来回巡逻。她们最后放轻脚步远远尾随一小队守卫，终于摸到山洞深处，通道尽头一处类似库房的碳钢结构，门锁是个舱门般的手动换向阀门，也没有人另行把守。

打了个手势，Natasha上前拧动阀门开门，Wanda闪身进门的同时双手亮起绯红色的光芒，水平席卷而去。Natasha跟在她身后进入，平举手枪观察四周，摆出防备的姿态。

这是一间总控室。对面墙上也有一扇类似她们进入的门，不知通往何处。屋子中央摆放着桌椅、服务器和控制台。旁边地板上倒着两个技术人员，被Wanda进门时的混沌魔法击中，已经失去意识。Natasha扫了眼屏幕，敏锐地接上存储设备，操作电脑开始下载数据。

眼见屏幕上进度条已经过半，身后忽然一声响动。Wanda迅速回头，一张惊惶的脸在正在合拢的门扇之间一闪即逝，转动阀门的声音响起，对面的门后也隐隐作响。随后是尖锐的警报声和机械合成的女声广播：“D1区域遭受入侵，已经锁定，自毁启动，倒计时，60秒。”Wanda控制不住地尖叫起来，下意识伸手点亮能量企图拽开门——

——但液压阀门至少加了十几吨的力。

耳机另一边也同步响起了广播，以及队友焦急的询问。

“Nat！Wanda！是你们做了什么……”这是Sam。

一声闷哼。

短暂的停顿后Steve Rogers的声音响起。

“Sam中枪了。”他尽力冷静地说：“Nat，Wanda，发送定位，我马上就到。”

Natasha伸手拔掉了存储设备，放在一个金属盒子里抱着。她转向Wanda，面色有些发白，但语气依然镇定，一手搭上Wanda的肩：“就像以前做的每一次一样，没关系，你做得到的。”

Wanda点点头，努力不让一年前的阴影又一次沉重地压过来。

倒计时已经进入最后阶段。八。五。三，二，一。Natasha大喊“现在！Wanda！”

墙体向内炸裂，一圈火海的浪潮从四面八方向她们扑来。天花板的砖石簌簌下落。几乎与此同时，红色的能量从房间中央撑开，像是张开一把无形的伞。然后慢慢地，丝丝缕缕的红包裹住爆炸，将它聚集在一起，冲向另一侧沉重的碳钢门。

直至Wanda无法再维持控制，逸散的余波将她们掀飞出去。

有那么短暂的一会儿她可能失去了意识。Wanda头晕目眩地从地上爬起来，不住地咳，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，她大喊Natasha，Natasha在不远处回应，两人的声音都奇怪地扭曲了，显得非常远。

她们向彼此跌跌撞撞地摸索，互相搀扶着，向着被炸到变形的门口之外那个永远坚定的身影走去。

一场值得称道的胜利。 

他们捣毁的是一个在欧洲盘桓数年的大型犯罪组织。Sam和队长清除了大部分核心成员，Natasha拷贝到的数据极其关键，包括了这个组织大部分交易信息，沿着这些信息追查足以将不少盘根错节的黑帮、军火贩卖团伙等连根拔起。

数据被提交给了所涉及的政府军方。

一年多之前复仇者因内战分裂，宣告解散，索科威亚协议就此名存实亡。但大部分国家对超级英雄们，尤其是他们这些反对派的敌意并未就此消失。格森如同一个见不得光的地下组织，从事活动的同时还要极力避免暴露在官方面前。这次任务替欧洲不少国家扫清了大量威胁。虽然并没有官方明确表态，但许多政府的态度微妙地友好了许多。

很难说他们真正在行动上能得到什么实质性的帮助，但官方能默认格森的地下行动已经很有帮助了。他们从此不必昆式战机时刻开启双重隐形，压低帽檐裹着围巾去超市买生活必需品，假扮情侣去身份登记不严的廉价旅店开房间实则只为洗个热水澡，四个人食宿都在昆式的机舱里，Wanda和Natasha，队长和猎鹰，借助舱室的隔断男女分睡两边。靠衣被和毯子打地铺，连张像样的床也没有。这时候Wanda不得不感谢幻视不需要睡眠——舱室里实在塞不下第五个人了。

日子好过了很多。苏格兰官方睁一只眼闭一只眼，以宽松的态度几乎是放任他们在爱丁堡租用一处房产作为临时的长期基地，有床，有洗浴间——这很重要。并能半公开地以雇佣军的形式接取任务，获取费用、燃料和补给。他们还得到了一些新的装备和制服。据队长所说，是来自于“瓦坎达的一点点友情资助”，这无疑让他们的行动更加得心应手。

但Wanda偶尔还会想到挤在舱室里裹着毯子席地而卧的夜晚，舷窗里照进来一束凉冰冰的月光，她睁开眼看过去，Natasha也没睡着，朝她眨眨眼，弯起一个好看的笑容，伸手拍拍小羊羔的手背，用气声说快睡吧。

Wanda不知道自己从什么时候开始总是关注Natasha的一举一动的，也许是从迪纳拉回来之后，但也有可能是之前。她迅速认清了这种不同寻常的关注来源于对Natasha的迷恋。想方设法地跟Natasha独处，甚至大着胆子去搂着Natasha的手臂要求拥抱，而Natasha无言地纵容着这种亲密——没有肯定，但也没有反对。但很快Wanda就无法满足于拥抱和偎依。她用了最直白的方式剖白心迹，甚至近于鲁莽。

在一次任务结束回到基地的夜晚，她在走廊上匆匆追上走在前面的Natasha。手臂环住她恋慕的对象，急切地闭上眼吻过去。手臂下的身躯微微顿了一下，但很快，对方微微张开唇瓣柔和地回应了她。俄罗斯女郎的手绕过Wanda的腰，安抚地贴在她背心处。

亲吻没有维持很久，Wanda一睁开眼就看到Natasha湖水般的眼睛，认真地，略带好奇地注视着她。她在这视线下坚持了没到一秒就落荒而逃，捂着发热的脸颊逃进自己的房间，像是跳进兔子洞的受惊幼兔。

Wanda跳到床上，拉起一条毯子把自己整个蒙住，口干舌燥。天啊，她都做了些什么啊——她控制不住乱飘的想法， Natasha明亮的眼睛，她柔亮的、染成白金色的头发，她嘴唇的触感……一幅幅图景接二连三地跳进她脑海，Wanda意乱情迷，心口怦怦地跳，一面无师自通地将手指探进了内衣深处，生涩地去摸索掌控自己的身体。

脑海中的幻影摇曳着，但越发完整和清晰了，Natasha似乎就坐在床边，离她不到一个手掌的距离，然后俯下头，低哑柔和的声音在她耳边响起。不管那幻影说了什么——在声音响起的一瞬间，一阵潮水般的快感从Wanda脊椎最末端爆发出来。她发出一声叹息般的呜咽，浑身颤抖着到了顶点。

Wanda好不容易安抚下激荡的情绪走出房门时已经是第二天上午了，旁边的房间是空的， 她走出去只见到Sam坐在客厅，一边搅着面前的牛奶麦片一边轻描淡写地说，Natasha和队长一早就飞去了贝尔格莱德。

这回答令人失落。

事实和Wanda满怀热情所期冀的刚好相反。自从那个吻之后，她们的关系不但没有什么进展，反而……突飞猛退。

Natasha开始巧妙地回避她，即使是在任务过程中，她们也几乎没什么单独共处的机会，更别提亲密的身体接触。当然，Natasha的疏远几乎毫无痕迹，一切安排都有着正当的理由，但这并不影响Wanda感到委屈甚至是一丝羞辱。

不得不说，暗夜比邻星和亡刃打上门的时机相当巧，临时基地只有Wanda和幻视。其他三人在格拉斯哥进行的跨国任务刚刚基本结束，幻视将过去接手收尾工作并与Tony Stark方面初步交接——两年多来，这还是内战双方首次试探与对方来往。即使幻视对Tony Stark有一定了解，也反复做过推演，但Vision仍有些怀疑，这是否是开始重修旧好的最好时机。Wanda则为被排除在任务之外和Natasha的回避心烦意乱。也许先跟队长谈谈？她想。

两人各怀心事，结果刚刚迈出基地就被打了个措手不及。亡刃偷袭一击得手、幻视重伤的情况下，二人对上久经战阵的亡刃夫妇越发左右支绌。

Wanda按下了紧急通讯器。

随后的一切快得不真实，快到她来不及思考Natasha的那句“她不是一个人”的含义，一切就已经结束。救援，复仇者基地，瓦坎达，决战。还有——

——那个响指。

像是有什么巨大的吸力从虚空中席卷而至，剧烈的疼痛从被吞噬的部位传来，迅速淹没了她。Wanda失去意识前最后一眼，是自己抬起头，正与从远处向她匆匆赶来的Natasha视线相对了一瞬。

Wanda没想到自己还能睁开眼。

暮色四垂，她一个人躺在一片荒地里，几滴淅淅沥沥的冷雨从晦暗的天空直落到她脸上。记忆里剧烈的疼痛消失得无影无踪，仿佛从未出现过。她坐起来检查了一下，谢天谢地，自己完好无损。她又想起通讯器，掏出来用力按了又按，然而接通指示灯始终没有亮起。

她站起身向周围看去，天色太黑了，远处有山的轮廓。雨声有些干扰她的判断，但听声音附近可能还有河。无论怎样，Wanda能够确定一件事，所见景色的轮廓是完全陌生的。

她不在瓦坎达，不在爱丁堡，也不在任何自己熟悉的地方。

按照Natasha教给她的野外生存经验，应该先找河流。找到河流之后沿着河岸走，总会碰到人的。Wanda沿着河走了几个小时，终于隐约见到房屋的轮廓，应该是个不太大的小镇。已经是深夜，镇上家家都已经熄灯。下游方向倒是隐约还有灯火，可能是有更大的城市。

天亮之后她在镇子上转了一圈。

……不对劲。不管是房子的构造还是居民的生活方式都显得太过时了。

她趁着周围无人，状若随意地从一户人家的台阶上捡起一份报纸，报纸上的语言她不认识，但数字她总看得懂。数字向她揭晓了答案，她回到了(这个不知道什么地方的)1987年，这是个人们尚未真正发现变种人，复仇者也未成立的年代。Wanda衷心希望也不必在碰上九头蛇，看在上帝的份上，看在所有人的份上，她回到三十年前可不是为了再跟九头蛇打交道的。

Wanda经过几天的观察相当慎重地选定了她的落脚地，不在镇子里，但和镇子保持着恰当的距离，是坐落在山脚向上不远的一处守林人小屋——她在欧洲某些地方的山区见过类似的东西。一个语言不通的外来人在这种规模不大的小镇上太显眼了，身处山林也更便于她掩藏能力的痕迹。她检查过屋子，结构还算结实，拉有电线，家具上都落了厚厚一层灰，应该已经很久没住人了，但仍有些留下的补给，房角甚至还有一堆劈好的木柴。

在她弄明白下一步要如何行动之前，她决定暂居于此。

1988年春天，Natasha秘密潜入匈牙利。她敏锐地觉察到近年克格勃对中欧有些地区渐渐失去了控制，一个明显的佐证就是他们在召回驻守这些区域的特工。驻守匈牙利的几名特工本应在第一批分头撤回国，但事情出了些岔子，最后一名特工不幸在撤离之际落于敌手，Natasha被派去回收设备，并打探情况看看是否有组织营救的可能。

她先去了中央公园，拆掉长椅下的信号中继器毁尸灭迹。然后是大使馆斜对面的一处民宅，她轻松地撬开房门，房间里很暗，拉着厚厚的窗帘，但Natasha没有开灯，轻车熟路地绕到沙发后蹲下来拆卸夹层里的窃听装置。

阴影里突然扑过来一个带着面罩的人，从后方把她按倒。Natasha不得不松手反击，手里的窃听装置掉在地上也来不及管，两人扭打成一团。对手显然非常精于近身搏斗，力量上跟她差不多，但反应极快，很快占了上风把她压制在地，伸手去勒紧她颈动脉窦的位置。她一边反击，一边余光瞥见窃听器正在脚边，先挣扎着用靴子踩碎了它，而后用力一翻反去压制对方。面罩下传来一声讶异地咕哝，是个相当年轻的男人的声音，大概是没想到她这么久还没昏迷，居然还有能力还击。

敌方早有准备，任务显然无法继续，Natasha当机立断，挥出个虚招迫使对方退后一步，转身破窗而出。她就地一滚稳住身形，随后沿着房屋墙根一路依托灯柱和车辆掩护，迅速向街道另一端逃去。

她没回头，但按身后的声音判断，对手没跳窗跟出来。如果敌方埋伏有狙击手，她的逃跑路线应该也卡在对方的视觉死角内。

耳后传来一道破风声，随后是肩背剧烈的疼痛。

一支箭钉在她右肩。

Natasha七绕八绕到一家旅馆后巷暂时躲避的时候开始下雨，雨势越来越大，这对她来说是好事，暴雨显然会影响对方的能见度，雨水的冲刷更有助于她遮掩血迹和行踪。她闭上眼深吸一口气，抽出靴筒的刀子去够背后的箭杆，一边飞速评估目前的情况。

对方特工身手了得，还有个杀伤力惊人的弓箭手，关于这一点他们事先竟一无所知，这绝对是克格勃情报工作的巨大纰漏。算了，不是想这个的时候，当务之急是确保自己能活着回去。人是没法救出来了，好在信号发射器和中继器都已经被毁掉，对方无法通过追踪信号找到据点。算了算自己的失血情况，她根本坚持不到原定接应地点。Natasha强打精神，脑中迅速过了一遍地图，大约十几公里外有个早已被评估为“有暴露风险”因此弃用的备用安全屋，也许值得碰碰运气。

Wanda已经在这个小屋里度过了风平浪静的大半年。今日她本想加固一下篱笆，但黄昏时突降暴雨，雨势没完没了，一直下到晚上还没有停的意思。

今天是什么也做不了了，山间温度又骤降，她干脆不到九点就爬上了床。迷迷糊糊睡到半夜，听到门口传来响动。

……该不会是野兽进来了吧。

想到去年冬天钻坏篱笆撞进屋门的熊，Wanda困倦地揉揉眼，还是摸了件衣服披上起来查看。

门敞开着，一阵风卷着雨吹进来，门廊被打湿了一大片。一个人影垂着头靠在门边。

漆黑夜空突然划过一道闪电，将门廊照的雪亮。身影也正在此时霍然抬头，一双绝望的冷绿色眼眸摄人心魄，像一头孤狼。

这一瞬间足够Wanda认出她了。

三十年前的Natasha Romanoff正坐在Wanda面前。

那一瞬的清醒表象大概是幻觉。闪电结束，Wanda在黑暗里眨眨眼，小心翼翼凑过去看，Natasha已经阖目陷入昏迷。Wanda把人扶进卧室，关好了门，再折回去检查Natasha的情况：衣服湿透了，浑身滚烫。腰侧和腿上有划伤和枪弹擦伤，都不算严重。最重的伤在肩上，是一支射穿了整个肩胛的箭矢，从背后射入，身前穿出。箭杆只剩半截，从断口的方向判断出是被Natasha自己反手削断的。箭头处有倒钩和二次爆炸的套筒装置，使得伤口被扩大了不止一倍，失血量应该相当可观，皮肉翻卷，被雨水浸得肿胀泛白。唯一的万幸是——她用能量探查了一下，没有伤到重要的神经。 

虽然技术与她从前所见的相比有些过时，但这些小手段的痕迹十分眼熟。那是Clint Barton的杰作。

操。Wanda咬牙切齿地想。

\----tbc-----


End file.
